


Nocturnal Emissions

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: It's tough being hard when it's time for bed and your girlfriend is already asleep. However, said girlfriend wakes up just long enough to propose an idea..
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Nocturnal Emissions

There were issues with having erections at night. That was supposed to be the best time to be erect, as it was the perfect opportunity to lay in bed and get freaky. Unfortunately, Kasumi wasn't in one of those normal relationships. The chances she had to get laid depended entirely on Kanata. Not only did she have to make sure that her girlfriend was in the mood, but she had to find a time where she wasn't dozing off. That gave her less time to act than one might think.

It was that sad reality that had her lying in bed, arms crossed and huffing in annoyance. Her erection was straining at her loose-fitting shorts, giving her quite the impressive tent. There would be no camping for her, though. She looked over at Kanata, lying next to her in her pajamas and sleeping soundly. Reaching down, she idly poked her erection, letting out a frustrated groan. She didn't have much choice but to masturbate, as sleep was tough to get when she was hard like that. Masturbating was lame, though. It had been fine when she was single and jerking off into a hand towel in the empty idol clubroom. Now that she had a girlfriend, she had higher standards.

"Kasumi?" She was roused from her annoyed thoughts, surprised to hear Kanata's voice. Looking over again, her girlfriend was no longer asleep. Instead, she had her eyes open and was looking over at her as well. "You seem upset." Kanata wasn't shy about saying things point blank. It was never with any malice, but it was sometimes uncomfortable how she could just say the truth like that without any hesitation.

"I'm not upset. Someone as cute as me would never be upset. That isn't a cute emotion." Her big, confident smile was met with a tired but stern look from Kanata. That sent her smile upside down in a hurry. Ugh, how hard was it for people to believe her for a change? "Oh fine. Look, I'm not upset, alright? I'm just frustrated." She pointed down at her crotch, assuming that the rock-hard erection she was sporting would answer exactly why she was frustrated.

"Oh." Kanata looked at her crotch in silence for about ten seconds, which was quickly becoming unnerving. Then she blinked, her eyes staying closed on the next one. "Mm, I see. Well, I am pretty tired..." She punctuated that with a deep, covered yawn. Not that it was in any way surprising. It was difficult to think of many times when Kanata _wasn't_ tired. It was less a feeling and more a state of being for her. "You can have sex with me while I sleep, though."

"Eh?" That caught her off guard. She stared at Kanata, wondering if this was a rare joke from her sleepy queen, but if it was, it wasn't being broadcast. Kanata still had her eyes closed, and she looked mighty relaxed. It was hard to believe that she was inviting her to fuck her in such a position. Something didn't seem right about that. "Okay, but... you're still in your pajamas, and wouldn't me fucking you keep you awake? I _do_ thrust pretty hard, you know."

"It'll be fine. I'm sure you won't bother me." Kanata tilted her head and flashed her a sleepy smile, which she returned with the deepest frown. Saying that her fucking wouldn't interrupt her sleep was insulting. It sounded like she was saying she wasn't good at sex! She was the _best_ at sex! Admittedly, as much as she wanted to be madder, the fact that she was given permission to get her rocks off inside her was too much to resist. She would just have to swallow her pride... or fuck Kanata so good that she was up all night.

"Hmpfh, I'll bother you like you won't believe! Now take off your clothes." Kanata kept smiling, and it felt like she was being mocked. Before she could get too huffy, Kanata opened her eyes and slipped out of bed. Standing there in her comfy, faded pink pajamas, her hair already tousled in the way that Kasumi liked, she was struck with the realization that her girlfriend looked just like a sleepy angel. The light from the ceiling fan above them bathed her in an ephemeral glow, and it only got better when those pajamas went away.

There wasn't much fanfare when Kanata stripped down. She wasn't one for presentation, unlike her passionate girlfriend. Instead, she just got the job done, pulling off her pajama top and sliding down her bottoms. Sensual or not, her standing there in her underwear was like a gift from the Gods. She filled out her bra so perfectly, and Kasumi felt blessed to get to motorboat those melons whenever she wanted. Being in an idol group with such gifted girls like Kanata, Emma, Karin, and Ai really showed her the light when it came to the power of big boobs.

"Turn around for me, Kanata." Despite it all, she loved watching Kanata strip. The presentation wasn't sexy, but _she_ was, and that was what really mattered. While she enjoyed drooling over her girlfriend's large breasts, there was something else she wanted to see: her large butt. She could already feel the saliva building up as Kanata turned around, showing off her butt in her pink and white polka dot panties. They were the perfect size for her, AKA riding up her butt and showing off a good helping of cheek. This was why she was the one who was in charge of buying underwear for the two of them. Kanata would choose something plain and correctly-sized otherwise.

"You like my butt, huh?" Kanata's voice was sleepy, but there was a bit of teasing in it. She stuck out her butt, just close enough to where she could reach it and get a good handful of it. Gods, of course she liked her butt. No, she didn't like it: she _loved_ it. Admittedly, Emma had the best butt in their friend group, though that was likely due to the incredible luck her Euro genes gave her. All the carbs she ate went right to her boobs and butt, which she was positive wasn't normal. That wasn't important, though, since she wasn't fucking Emma. She was fucking Kanata, who had a great figure, and a nice jiggly butt to boot.

"I love it," she murmured, squeezing it through Kanata's panties. This was Heaven. If she was only allowed to squeeze her butt for a while, she would be satisfied with that. At least, that's what she thought. Then she felt the painful throb of her cock and remembered what she was trying to accomplish. "Alright, there'll be time to grope you in the morning. I've gotta fucking nut right now. My cock hurts like a bitch."

"Alright." Kanata got back to her unceremonious stripping, but she was at least cognizant enough of her horny girlfriend's wants to remove her underwear facing the correct way. She pulled down her panties with her ass facing the bed, then turned around to unhook her bra and take that off as well. Her bare butt, her bare boobs... Kasumi was definitely in Heaven now. She licked her lips, shamelessly ogling Kanata's breasts as they moved slightly with her breathing. It would've been super hot if her staring made Kanata blush a little bit, but it was difficult to embarrass her.

Completely bereft of clothing, Kanata got back into bed. "Ooh, the sheets feel nice on my butt," she murmured, smiling to herself as she laid her head on her pillow. Had she never slept in the nude before? With a body like hers, that was such a waste. To be honest, Kasumi hadn't either, for reasons she was not willing to go into with herself. She had a naked girlfriend next to her and a raging hard-on between her legs, both of which needed taking care of.

"Alright, let's get this party started." She rolled out of bed and opened her nightstand drawer, grabbing a condom and lube to leave on the nightstand. Then she slipped out of her shorts and briefs, letting her erection breathe freely. Gods, it hurt: it always hurt when she was that wound up. She went over to turn off the lights, getting one last good look at Kanata before darkness shrouded the room.

The sound of the fan spinning around and Kanata's breathing could be heard above the silence as she returned to the nightstand. She found it by bumping into it, grumbling as she ripped open the condom. Placing it against her tip, she rolled it down along her shaft, then grabbed the lube and got into bed. She was sure that Kanata wasn't asleep yet, but she already seemed very relaxed. It made her question how this was going to even work, again.

Still, Kanata had given her permission, and she wasn't going to miss that chance. She got on her knees next to Kanata, who was already lying there with her legs spread. Holding out her hand, she poured some lube on her fingers and started rubbing it around Kanata's pussy. A soft, giggling sigh let her know that Kanata was at least feeling what was going on. It was a cute sound, to be honest.

Once she felt Kanata was properly lubed, she set the lube back on the nightstand and rubbed her fingers on Kanata's thigh. While lube was an important ingredient in the bedroom, she didn't like the feeling of it on her fingers. She got in between Kanata's legs, staring down at her for a moment. Her face seemed so peaceful, eyes closed and breathing slow. It looked like she had already fallen asleep. Kasumi couldn't imagine falling asleep when there was sex afoot. Was she really _that_ boring?

Well, she would show her! She'd fuck her so hard that she couldn't help but stay awake! Gritting her teeth, she placed her hands on Kanata's hips and pressed against her crotch. She shifted her hips around until the tip of her cock entered Kanata, allowing her to thrust further inside. A happy sigh escaped her lips at the feeling of her dick sliding deep into Kanata's pussy. That was where she wanted to be, and no amount of jerking off could compare to it.

Hovering over Kanata, she started to thrust, looking down at her to see if there was anything that would prove something was happening. Her eyesight was adjusting to the gloom, letting her see the outline of her girlfriend's face appearing beneath her. Unfortunately, it seemed that she wasn't making an impact. Kanata's eyes were still closed, and she was still still except for the gentle rise and fall of her bountiful chest. How annoying.

She shoved her face into Kanata's chest, taking out some of her aggression there. Her lips latched onto the left nipple, lashing her tongue against it and nibbling on the little nub. Admittedly, she felt a little bad for wanting to keep Kanata awake. It wasn't like she _had_ to let her fuck her, so this was really something out of the goodness of her heart. She just couldn't help but feel frustrated that Kanata could sleep through a fucking like this, so she still absolutely wanted to wake her up, no matter what her morals might tell her.

Her thrusts increased in power as she slobbered over Kanata's tits. Breathing her warm breath against her skin, she huffed as the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. She kept looking up at Kanata, expecting them to make eye contact at any time, but she remained dead to the world. Grunting, she let a moment of heavy annoyance get to her, and she slapped the side of Kanata's ass. The sound reverberated around the room, but that still did nothing to rouse her.

"Ugh, you sleep as heavy as your ass," she grumbled, squeezing Kanata's hips as tight as she could. Most of her annoyance was channeled right between her legs, as she fucked Kanata with everything she had. The slow beginnings were over, and she was pumping her cock in and out like there was no tomorrow. She'd be less annoyed and more _mad_ if the sex didn't feel so good. Being asleep didn't stop Kanata's pussy from being grade A fuckable. She couldn't be angry when she was getting what she wanted.

Kanata's pussy was squeezing her cock with each thrust. The lube had been a good way to get things started, but it felt like there was more natural lubrication down there now. Kanata was still asleep, but she was definitely getting wet down there. She smiled, at least able to hang her hat on that one. That was at least something she personally caused. 

"Wake up," she whispered, knowing that her words fell on deaf ears. "Tell me I'm fucking you good." She let her insecurities show just for a minute, knowing that nobody would hear them. "Tell me I'm the prettiest girlfriend you've ever had." She had enough self-esteem issues that she wasn't sure where to begin with them, but she could always hide them with her usual outward attitude. In bed with Kanata, with her fast asleep, she could speak them out loud and not feel judged. "Tell me you want me to cum..."

Of course, Kanata didn't say any of those things, and she was secretly glad for it. For once, she was relieved that Kanata was sleeping soundly instead of being awake with her. Nobody needed to hear her voice those insecurities, not even her girlfriend. She needed to shape up and focus, though. Her balls were filling up with cum, and she knew that she was close. She just needed to get herself over the hump.

"Fuck, I'm-" She couldn't finish her sentence, as it devolved into grunts and huffs as she came. The condom filled up quickly as she blew her load, leaning down to press her face against Kanata's throat. She panted heavily against her as she came down, thankful for the fan blowing its cooling air across her skin, now coated with a light tinge of sweat. Slowly she pulled out of Kanata, sighing with satisfaction at the tug on her tip from the weight of the ballooning condom.

She got off of Kanata and stood up, pulling the condom off of her dick and tying it up. The feeling of the condom still remained on her dick, which was never a good feeling. If only Kanata would go on birth control so she could hit that pussy raw, but she couldn't win them all, even if she _should_. With a sigh, she left the room and threw the condom away, then returned to the bedroom. By that time, the exertion from what she had done was hitting her, and she shucked off her shirt to get more skin exposed to the air conditioning.

She returned to bed, lying down in just her bra. Putting back on her underwear felt like too much work, so she didn't bother. For a moment, she looked over at Kanata, wondering if she had woken up at any time during their tryst, but it didn't appear so. She continued to snooze like she always did, getting a sigh out of her. Covering her eyes with the back of her palm, she knew it was time for her to sleep as well.

"Kasumi?" Her eyes shot open and she yanked her hand off her face. Kanata's eyes were still closed, but it had clearly been her that spoke. She frowned slightly, wondering if she was talking in her sleep. It had happened before, and she had a long conversation on why Eine Kugel was _not_ the best idol group before she realized Kanata had been asleep the whole time.

"Yeah?"

"You fucked me really good." She started blushing, staring wide eyed at Kanata. Had she actually been awake and heard what she said? That was mortifying to think about. "It felt nice." She was smiling, looking as peaceful as always. Even if she was sleeptalking, those words couldn't be a coincidence. Kasumi swallowed nervously, struggling to ask further questions.

"You... You heard me, then?"

"Mhm." Kanata continued to smile, but the rest of her body remained naked and still. Only her mouth moved when she spoke, which was a bit unnerving. 

"I... thought you were asleep."

"I'm always awake." Okay, that sounded like she was sleeptalking. Sighing, Kasumi brushed her bangs out of her vision. "You're the prettiest girlfriend in the world." And she was blushing again. She rolled onto her stomach and faced Kanata, staring intensely at her. No matter how hard she stared, Kanata didn't so much as blink. 

"Ugh, how do you even master sleep like that?" Rolling her eyes, she leaned in and kissed Kanata softly on the cheeks. "Thanks Kanata. You're the sexiest girlfriend in the world." She couldn't be sure, but she swore that Kanata was smiling more, which made her smile too. "Okay, let's get some sleep." Of course, one of them had already been asleep, so that was just meant for her. She wiggled around until she found a comfortable way of lying down, letting her eyes flutter shut.

"Kasumi?" She was already nice and comfy, so she just responded with a hum, wondering what Kanata wanted. "I want you to cum, Kasumi..." A groan escaped her as she pressed her face harder into the pillow.

"How dare you, Kanata..."


End file.
